


The Hitcher

by areyoukiddingme



Category: The Mighty Boosh (TV)
Genre: Bondage, F/M, Jealousy, Manipulation, Rape/Non-con Elements, Record Shop AU, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 06:24:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9372191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/areyoukiddingme/pseuds/areyoukiddingme
Summary: A young woman has a severe crush on the other guy who works in the record shop, Vince Noir. Then a package gets delivered and the 'crush' gets flipped on its head...





	

It was coming to the end of my shift and it was gradually darkening outside. Only Vince and I were left behind in the shop, organising stock and checking prices, all of the dull jobs that I could so easily zone out of. We shared most of our shifts and yet we barely talked; he was always with his small-eyed friend, that Howard. It also didn’t help that I’d had a crush on him ever since he walked into the shop. And not a meek little schoolgirl crush. This was a full-on sexy lustful crush. At first, I thought he was a customer and I was coming up with my long list of smooth pick-up lines when he applied for the open vacancy and I was left with the horrifying prospect of having to work with him every day.

It had gone alright so far, apart from the fact that I zoned out even easier when he was across the floor of the shop and I could stare at his latest outfit undisturbed. Today he wore a little leather jacket with obscenely tight trousers (but that was nothing unusual) and a red silk ribbon wrapped around his neck, offsetting his pale skin and black hair. I shook my head quickly, attempting to distract myself with more work when I noticed a mysterious looking box on the counter which I could’ve sworn wasn’t there before. It was black, covered in odd white circles and the lid was standing open. As I looked and wondered what could be inside I fancied I saw a tall green man emerging almost comically from the small-ish box, his long, gangly limbs getting caught until he finally came out into the shop, hopping down from the counter. His gaze went directly to me as Vince was behind the box and still hadn’t noticed the odd new arrival.

 “May I help you?” I asked, still clinging onto the vain hope that he was just another customer.

 “You might be able to. Well well well, who let the tart in?” The strange man said in a rasping voice, his cockney accent thick and strong.

 “Excuse me?” I asked in horror, eyebrows raised.

 “You heard me love.” He poked a bulge in his cheek with his tongue as he meandered closer to me.

 “I’ve been in that there box for two hundred years. You know what it’s like, being in a box for that long?” He breathed, getting so close to me that I could feel his breath on my ear.

 “I can’t imagine it would be pleasant.” I said crisply, attempting to step away from him but he gripped my elbow quickly.

 “Damn right it’s not pleasant. So lonely…” He rasped, wrapping his arm around my shoulder. I was beginning to think that this man had more on his mind than a friendly chat.

 “Get off.” I said through gritted teeth, trying to wrench myself away and he responded by gripping me tighter, wrapping more himself around me. I fought harder but this only angered him and in a tangle of limbs I somehow ended up on the floor, landing painfully on my shoulder. The stranger leered down at me.

 “Don’t mess with me girl.” He threatened. The fighting and shouting finally attracted Vince’s attention and he came bounding over only to see me on the floor and a strange man in the shop after closing time.

 “What’s happening?” He asked, immediately coming to my side and helping me up off of the floor. I only fell for him harder as his limbs supported me and he gave me a reassuring smile, making me completely forget the stranger. That is, until he forced himself to be recognised.

 “What’s this then? Lovers, are you?” He asked openly.

 “No, mate, were just co-workers.” Vince answered quickly and I’m glad he did instead of me; I would most likely have stumbled and said something stupid involving a relationship that didn’t exist.

 “Good. ‘Cause I want her.” The man said crudely.

 “Who are you?” Vince asked in horror, either consciously or sub-consciously stepping slightly in front of me, acting as a barrier between me and the creep.

 “They call me the Hitcher.” He answered vaguely. “Now, the girl, if you will.”

 “No way.” Vince defended me and I felt a slight swelling in my chest as he defended me.

 “You sure?” The Hitcher threatened, producing a pocket knife from his tight fitting black jacket. Vince’s eyes widened at this development but he didn’t move.

 “I’m warning you, you electro pouf.” The Hitcher shoved him aside, getting closer to me in the process but Vince came back, trying to get between us. The Hitcher turned, pressing his blade against Vince’s neck and I gasped, automatically pulling at the Hitcher’s arm but he was stronger than me. Vince inhaled sharply, backing off with his arms in the air.

 “Listen, I can’t have you interrupting us.” The Hitcher pushed him back further until he was against the wall, then pressed his blade down and Vince followed it to the floor, now kneeling among the records and CD’s. The Hitcher yanked Vince’s red ribbon from his neck and tied it roughly to the display case’s leg along with Vince’s hand to keep him in place. I couldn’t help but inappropriately feel that his outfit was ruined.

 When the Hitcher stepped away I could see a red mark on Vince’s neck which I hoped to god was only an indent and not real, actual blood spilled from protecting me.

 “Where were we doll?” The Hitcher swaggered towards me, confident now that Vince was tied up. I was silent, filled with terror now that I was completely alone in facing this pervert.

 “You know not to fight me, don’t you?” He whispered into my ear, his arms dragging over my shoulders and around my waist and I squirmed under his touch, wanting to get away but not having the guts to fight. I saw Vince over his shoulder and felt immensely sorry for him, staring up at me with a defeated look while his thin fingers tried to work at the sailors’ knot that the Hitcher had tied. I thought if I couldn’t be free then I could at least try to spare him. In a swift movement I tried to wrench myself free but I only got a scolding.

 “I told you, don’t fight slag.” He said aggressively, starting to pull at my button-down shirt while I struggled, my insides twisting at the thought of exposing any amount of skin to this repulsive man. He harshly pulled the shirt open and several buttons scattered across the floor, one unfortunately rolling right to Vince’s feet. I was going to have to try harder if I wanted to help him.

 The Hitcher’s hands ran over my flat stomach and I was painfully aware of the fact that the two men could now see how harsh my breathing pattern was. I felt his claws scrape over my bare torso and I shuddered as he ventured closer and closer to my bra, pulling at the strap before cutting it in one clean slice with his pocket knife. He did the same with the other before reaching around my waist and undoing it from the back. He had obviously done this before.

My chest was exposed to the cool air and I felt goose bumps rising, completely contrasting my hot face as the Hitcher appraised my body before grabbing them roughly. I gasped, curling into myself but he straightened me out forcefully, kissing my neck as his long, gnarled fingers played with my breasts. I could see over his shoulder Vince who was blushing also, apparently given up on the knot. He wasn’t looking at me at first but then his eyes flickered up to me for a fraction of a second with an expression in them which I had never seen in them before he looked to the floor again quickly.

It was torturing him as much as I and that look was all I needed. I waited for when the Hitcher had the least grasp on my person when I suddenly struck back, slamming my foot down on his, hard. He cried out, the shock making him loose his grip just enough for me to lurch forward and try to work on Vince’s knot. Vince looked astonished and terrified as I kneeled beside him, only just reaching the ribbon when I felt a cold blade pushing against my neck and I stood back up slowly.

 “You’re going to pay for that. And your little friend here is going to get a front seat view.” The Hitcher forced me to my knees, his blade still pressed tight to my neck as he worked at his trousers and I paled, suddenly realising what was going to happen. This was very quickly becoming too real for me.

 He pulled his semi-erect penis from his trousers, groaning lightly as the cool air hit the throbbing member. I dared not look at Vince, not even out of the corner of my eye as I was worried I would break down. His cock was so close to my face it made me want to gag already and I hadn’t even felt it inside me yet. The Hitcher laced his hands through my hair, grabbing a fistful and jerking my head back, staring down at me with a demonic smile.

 “Behave like a slut, you’re going to get treated like a slut.” He warned me and I grimaced as he approached. He kept my head steadily in place and had to force my mouth open with his other hand before shoving his dick inside. My mouth automatically closed around it and he groaned even louder, ignoring my whimpering and squirming beneath him. He bucked his hips and I gagged which seemed to absolutely fucking delight him as his cock twitched in my mouth. He dropped his knife to the floor in the pleasure of the moment, gripping my hair with both fists before thrusting in and out of my mouth mercilessly. Tears came to my eyes as I gagged reflexively over and over again, my neck hurting and my whole body twitching from being used like a cheap sex toy, the sound of him groaning and me gagging the only sounds echoing through the empty room.

 “Fuckin’ hell.” The Hitcher groaned his fingers loosening and I could see his gaze wondering to Vince. I still didn’t dare to look.

 “I think your friend has got a little excited.” The Hitcher popped his cock out of my mouth and I immediately spat onto the floor, rubbing away any remnants of _him_ from my mouth, before sheepishly glancing over to Vince. He was blushing deeply, his eyes fixed on the floor as he shifted, trying in vain to hide his swelling erection but that was almost impossible in those tight trousers he was wearing. The Hitcher jerked me off of the floor before backing me up against a counter. I felt the hard wood press against my back as the Hitcher breathed down my neck.

 “Stay here.” He muttered in a threatening voice which went completely over my head. It wasn’t like I was going to do anything against him now that I feared a treatment like _that_. I watched him approach Vince, undoing the red ribbon with a single flick of his wrist and picked him up off of the floor by his collar. My breaths quickened and my head span as I went over in my head the possibility of him hurting Vince, of me losing him.

“Now, my boy, you’re going to do me a favour. You saw what I did to her, you don’t want to know what I can do to you.” The Hitcher hissed, his lip curling. Vince just stood there, petrified, his lips slightly parted and his eyes wide, the most attractive I’ve ever seen him. I wanted to remember him like this. Mortally terrified.

 “Did you hear me? I said, did you hear me?” The Hitcher repeated, clocking Vince on the head until he murmured a reply in the affirmative.

 “Then come here boy, let me give you your job.” The Hitcher pulled Vince exceedingly close, wrapping his fingers through his hair and jerking his head towards him so he could whisper in his ear. I couldn’t make out anything that was said, which was presumably the point, but it terrified me as Vince glanced up while the Hitcher was still muttering in his ear, an indescribable emotion crossing his features as he stared at me. I would have said fear, but it was more than that, a kind of yearning lurking behind the terror provided by the rapist.

 Once the Hitcher had given Vince his ‘job’, he shoved him towards me and I stared at him worriedly, pressing my back further into the counter. My biggest fear was the Hitcher instructing Vince to hurt me, maim me because I knew he wouldn’t do it and that would get us both in trouble. But his eyes didn’t seem to betray that kind of magnitude of fear so I calmed slightly, wondering what on earth the Hitcher could want with him. Vince continued to stare at the floor as he meandered over to me, keeping me in a constant state of suspense until he suddenly gripped both sides of my face with his hands and kissed me, raw emotion cascading over me in a wave. All questions I had on this subject were suddenly and undeniably answered as he kissed me passionately; this was not a 'that pervert over there is making me kiss you’ this was a 'I’ve been watching you suck a man’s cock and it turned me on unbearably’ kind of kiss. My arms flailed before resting on the counter behind me, Vince’s rigorous advances forcing me to literally bend backwards. Its horrific and wrong, but I started to get turned on, the indescribable difference between Vince and the Hitcher probably adding to this as well as Vince’s slim fingers trailing down from my face to grip at my waist, thrusting our bodies together suddenly. Vince broke first, leaning in close to my ear.

 “I’m so sorry.” He whispered. So this wasn’t all.

 “I’d rather it was you than him.” I replied, gripping onto Vince’s arm encouragingly. I knew we were both _kind-of_ into it by this point. I could have been landed with someone so much worse, like the debased man staring at us from a distance. Vince released me slightly, seemingly at a loss for what do to. _Fortunately_ , the good old Hitcher knew _exactly_ what to do. He intervened, turning me around forcefully and making me bend over the harsh counter top. He yanked at my trousers, pulling them down to my ankles before spreading my legs as wide as you can get with fabric pooling between them with a couple of arrogant kicks to my shins. I would have loved to have seen Vince’s face; was he excited or horrified to see me reduced so quickly to just skin, a faceless thing to take advantage of? I liked to think the latter. It would help me through it anyway.

 I heard Vince work at his trousers and I clenched my fists expectantly, my nails driving into my palms as I felt his slim fingers on my hips as he positioned himself to enter me. For that one moment, I made myself forget everything around me. There was no creep a couple of feet away probably jerking off to this and there was no threat of death hanging over either of our heads. It was just me and my cute co-worker after hours.

 He entered me suddenly and stars erupted behind my eyelids, my nails driving further into my palms as I cried out. Vince was kind though, kinder than the Hitcher would have been, allowing me to adjust before starting to thrust. He started off slow, trying to restrain himself, but me moaning and whimpering beneath him had to eventually drive him over the edge. He began pounding into me, my shrieks echoing off of the walls, my pelvis colliding with the harsh counter, sure to give me bruises but I just didn’t care. Just as I thought that his lust may be insatiable I felt myself drawing closer to the edge and I could sense it mounting in him too as his pace quickened and became more desperate. A couple more thrusts and we were finished, drowning in ecstasy and my vision went black.

 I came to in the shop. I had been holding onto the same record for ten minutes but fortunately Vince hadn’t noticed. He was still doing his own thing, the red ribbon still around his neck and he didn’t show any discernible interest towards me. I sighed, putting the record down when I heard the shop bell go but it turns out it was someone leaving rather than coming in.

 “Who was that?” I called over to Vince.

 “Postman.” He answered nonchalantly. I nodded absently, looking to the counter where there was now a black box with strange white circles embellished onto it and the lid closed. I thought this an odd coincidence to my daydream before shrugging and taking some stock into the back. I hummed to myself as I did so, picking up another box to take back into the shop. I closed the storeroom door behind me and turned, only to see the box standing open with Vince before it and a strange man stood on the table. I dropped the box and he turned.


End file.
